The objective of this contract is to conduct a population-based case- control study to evaluate the relative and attributable risks of first episodes of fatal and non-fatal acute myocardial infarction (AMI) and stroke for users of oral contraceptives (OCs). Areas of interest include investigation of the risks among users of OC preparations containing less- than or equal-to 50ug estrogen, for those preparations containing the least estrogen and for the combined effects of smoking, age, and other risk factors for cardiovascular disease. The offeror proposes to make use of a case-ascertainment network including acute care hospitals, emergency medical services, physicians, paramedics and county medical examiners in King, Snohomish and Pierce Counties in Washington State. It is estimated that 150 cases of AMI, 175 cases of stroke and 580 controls will be identified over a 40-month data collection period.